


晚宴

by LonelyOcean



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealous Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOcean/pseuds/LonelyOcean
Summary: Loki和Thor第一次搞起来的故事





	晚宴

这可以说是少有的银舌头缄默的时刻：晚宴进行到现在洛基都没说几句话，仿佛蜂蜜酒腻坏了喉咙，尽管面前的酒杯几乎没被动过。在诸神嘈杂的交谈与奉承声中，虚情假意地赞美食物与美酒显得多余，讽刺他们的做作也失去了往日的趣味。于是他只是慢条斯理地吃着盘中的食物，一边不经意瞟向餐桌另一头，看见芙蕾雅正忙着献殷勤，为宴会的主角斟酒。爱与美的女神被回谢地轻轻搂了下腰，便发出一连串（在洛基耳中是刺耳的）笑声。金头发的华纳婊子，洛基在心中默默唾弃，与胞兄胡搞还不够刺激，非得睡遍阿斯加德才能让她满足？  
他说不上来为什么对芙蕾雅敌意那么重；虽说脑袋空空，但至少那张脸蛋是值得称道的。又或者他只是单纯不信任金发的人。洛基的目光扫过宴会桌——比如说，希芙和巴德尔也都让他厌恶。  
当然，还有正与芙蕾雅交谈欢笑、所有注意力的中心：雷神托尔。  
啊，伟大的托尔，光辉的托尔，所有事情总是有关他的，包括这场晚宴。尽管只不过是到尼弗尔海姆猎了几只巨兽归来，所有的阿谀之词便像潮水一般涌向他，洛基在心中讥讽：人人都说他是狡计之神，银舌头吐出的一字一句都不可信，然而阿斯加德诸神也不见得诚实正直多少。在托尔出生之前，所有神都围着奥丁转；在托尔成长为一名勇士之后，所有神又围着托尔转。洛基想，聪慧如他，大概到预言中的诸神黄昏到来的那一日也想不通：一个只会挥舞锤子的大块头有什么可崇拜的？  
在邪神看来，真正的力量蕴藏在文字与言语之中：那些卢恩字母是自混沌时期便存在的智慧的化形，而最强大的咒语能让盘绕世界树的巨蛇也垂头屈服。有勇而无谋，只不过相当于等于一头野兽罢了。洛基想起以前带着托尔读书的日子，还未成长的幼年神祇比现在可爱多了，还会问他书上的咒语是什么意思，洛基也相当慷慨地解释它们的意义与用法。后来托尔对刀剑斧头产生了更大的兴趣，比起图书馆更愿意流连于训练场，洛基也厌倦了在金碧辉煌的仙宫中无所事事，便云游九界去收集每一道冷僻的咒语。每一次回到阿斯加德，洛基都要为年轻的神的体型增长惊诧一次；当他终于厌倦了游历而重返仙宫时，托尔已经是那个手持妙奥尼尔的九界守护者了。  
洛基不能说不失望。他的挂名哥哥曾在树上倒吊九日只为求得智慧，而他更是毫不自夸地可以说是九界中最伟大的谋士；师从最优，不说期望有多高，但洛基本以为托尔至少会偶尔捧起书本的。而且随着年岁增长，托尔的幽默感似乎也一并消失了，当洛基展现恶作剧之神的本色时，托尔竟然以妙奥尼尔威胁他的生命（不是说真的有被恐吓到，他能想出至少七十五种办法在众目睽睽之下逃掉）。  
以胡金和穆宁*的屎的名义啊——那只是个无伤大雅的玩笑而已。他们是不会衰老的神。如果不找点乐子的话，这漫长的岁月要怎么消磨掉呢？  
一阵叮叮叮的声音把诸神的注意力吸引了过去，洛基也投去目光。只见那名斯瓦塔法海姆来的使节，红发红须的侏儒正站在椅子上，兴奋地敲着自己的金酒杯，隔得老远洛基也能看见他鼻子上的油光。谎言之神同时还留意到一些神祇脸上没有掩饰得很好的鄙夷神色。若不是带来了足以打动众神的贡品，这位使节也许，不，一定不会被列为这场宴会的座上宾。  
侏儒使节努力高举酒杯，手臂却没有高出身旁坐着的希芙多少，这画面怎么看都很滑稽。当洛基以为他只是要说一些客套的祝酒词时，这位使节以与他身形不符的激昂语调，发表了一篇洋洋洒洒的赞美诸神的演讲。听到最后洛基忍不住翻了个白眼——奥丁在上啊，这小个子竟然比他还能说。  
待使节演说完毕，众神们纷纷举杯畅饮，也许是酒精的作用，气氛忽然高涨起来。托尔扬起头把一大杯蜂蜜酒一饮而尽，随即甩手将金杯掷地，高呼：“Another!”  
欢呼声顿时如潮，淹过了金色大厅的天花顶。而洛基仿佛无法忍受这吵闹的氛围，悄悄起身离开。

无聊。  
洛基坐在露台的围栏上，双腿离地轻晃，发愣地看着右手心中的火焰形状不停变幻，时而是仙宫的轮廓，时而是世界之树，时而是一条吐着信子的蛇。这自娱自乐的小把戏并没有给他带来多少欢乐，他开始后悔没有顺上一罐蜂蜜酒再离场，那样至少可以不那么无聊。  
一阵脚步声由远及近，尽管背着光，来者高大的轮廓还是很好辨认。这倒是个意想不到的访客。红发的神懒洋洋道，“我还以为主角不应该这么快离场呢。”  
雷神走到他身旁，双手撑住围栏，似是望着远方。“再美味的菜肴，再上等的蜂蜜酒，太多也是会让人厌烦的。”  
托尔顿了顿，“而且那个斯瓦塔法海姆使节太他妈的烦人了……”  
恶作剧之神没忍住笑出了声，即使是被他作弄时托尔也没露出过这样烦恼的神色。（嗯，也许是因为只要托尔想，随时都可以用妙奥尼尔把洛基揍出脑浆；出于礼节他却没法对使节说什么，或者——做什么。）“你是说——像这样？”  
火神手掌一翻，跃动的红焰便凭空消失。他清了清喉咙，模仿起使节那做作的语调高呼道：“主神奥丁的头生子呵！你是雷霆的化身！九界的黄金加起来也不及你的一根发丝闪耀，黄铜战车所过之处鸢尾都为你开放——”  
托尔看上去更加头痛了，马上要求洛基停下。银舌头自然不会那么轻易放过他，音量是越来越大，语气也越来越夸张，直到托尔忍无可忍地一手捂住了他的嘴巴。洛基眯了眯眼，伸出舌尖在对方掌心一舔，大个头的神立即几乎要弹起来地把手缩了回去，脸上涨满尴尬的红。邪神在心中窃笑，他多活这一千多年可不是吃素的。  
托尔的目光飘忽，就是不看洛基，后者却仗着坐在围栏上比对方高出一点点的优势，好奇地俯视自己便宜侄子脸上窘迫的神色——毕竟这可不多见。托尔重重一咳嗽，生硬地转移话题，“我看到你离场了。”  
“很意外吗？我本来就不受众神欢迎。”洛基慢悠悠说道，“若不是他们今天心情好，乐意施舍一个座位，恐怕我只有为斯瓦塔法海姆使节倒酒的分。所以我也还他们一个人情，尽可能早地从他们视野中消失。”  
高大的神皱起眉，“那不是真的。”  
洛基嗤笑，悠长岁月中托尔没改变的大概只有天真这一点。“事实就是如此，我亲爱的侄子。仙宫的住客们也许个个衣着光鲜，但都不过是一群狭隘又自私的伪君子罢了。他们表面上对我客气，实际上都巴不得这个邪恶可鄙的霜巨人后裔去死——尽管我们智慧的主神奥丁，还有你，大地之子托尔，身体中都流淌着巨人的血液。需要我提醒你吗，亲爱的侄子？前不久你可是威胁要把我的脑袋捶烂来着。”  
面对这番指控，托尔反而大笑起来。“好吧，也许一些神就像你说的一样没错。但是我当时想捶掉你的头，和你是不是霜巨人后代，以及我觉得你配不配待在仙宫里没有关系，单纯是因为你有时候真的可以很……气人，而已，洛基。”  
托尔湛蓝的眼睛充满笑意，眼尾浮现数道细纹。洛基突然觉得口腔有点干燥，暗暗咒骂，这位神就不能有一秒钟别像个该死的太阳一样耀眼吗？他视线往下，与从尼弗尔海姆归来时那套布满血污的战甲不同，今天托尔穿着的仅仅是一件绸缎长袍，他的胸膛袒露了一半，饱满的肱二头肌也展露无遗、仅由一对金色的臂环环绕，不可不谓令人分心。洛基承认，如果要为阿斯加德找一位代言人，托尔无疑是最佳的选择：他正直、勇武而又俊美，拥有一切高贵神族应该具备的特质。巴德尔虽身为光明之神，但皮笑肉不笑的表情总让人不知道他在盘算什么；比起奥丁那个头发花白又瞎了一只眼的阴鸷的老头子，托尔更是好到不知道哪里去。  
“那么恕我一问，非凡的雷神。为什么放着好好的晚宴不参加，却要跑来这里找一个‘气人’的陪伴者呢？”  
洛基以他一贯的开玩笑的口吻说，雷神却只是深深地看了他一眼，没有回答，转头又向远处投去目光。外面一片黑灯瞎火，有什么可看的？忽然一种想法像流星一样划过，让他有种近似于玩笑开得太过的心惊。  
可能吗？怎么想都不可能。但是除了这个，还有什么更好的解释？  
……那么，可以吗？不可以。不，可以。他是谁？他是洛基，谎言之父，混沌与邪恶的神，他的存在就是为了挑战诸神的忍耐限度。  
所以，为什么不呢？  
这个念头是如此危险又充满诱惑力，甚至在洛基来得及好好思考之前，邀请的话语便自动地从口边泻出，只是声音有些发紧。  
“那，既然你在这里了……不如一起找点乐子，就我们两个。如何？”  
托尔像是听到什么震惊的消息似的猛地抬头，那双蓝眼睛让人看不透情绪。最巧言善辩的银舌头此刻也失言，他慢慢伸出手，即便用尽所有意志力还是止不住微微颤抖。洛基不合时宜地想起面前神祇狂怒的模样，以及那些恶毒的死亡威胁——自己与一只妄图靠近蟒蛇的鸟雀有什么区别？七十五种方法，他在心中默念，指尖终于触及那片宽阔的胸膛。  
后颈忽地受到一股迅猛的力道，洛基发出一声小小的惊呼，然而很快被堵了回去，变成一种从鼻腔中发出的甜腻声音。托尔像暴风雨一样亲吻着他，而他成了海面上一只被雷雨和海浪击打的小舟，只能在这攻势中发出一连串喘息。圣牛啊。谁能想到雷神的双唇是如此柔软又让人沦陷？  
托尔吻得凶狠，抬起洛基的左腿打开好让自己贴得更近，洛基被这不容抗拒的力道压迫得向后仰去，可他完全顾不上这一点，一边回吻双手一边在托尔身侧不停游走，身体重量全由后颈处的手支撑。只要托尔一放开，他便会从十几米的空中跌落，然而比起危险，占据脑海的是另一个古怪的念头：不知道众神之父要是看到自己的儿子和挂名弟弟搞在一起，会有什么感想？  
右腿被压得有点麻木，洛基不适地动了动，却无意中似乎触碰到一个坚硬的物件。金发的神停下攻势，洛基忍不住挑眉，本想调侃两句，却在那双深邃的蓝眼睛注视下无法言语。邪神自嘲地笑了笑，自己此刻和在尼弗尔海姆荒原上奔驰的兽类并无区别，都是眼前这九界中最优秀猎手的猎物。  
但是，只要时机掌握得当，猎物也是可以反过来掌握一点主动权的。  
他抬起膝盖，隔着柔软绸缎慢慢摩擦那越发胀大的部位，以诱惑的声调低语。  
“来吧。去你的床上……我相信我们是可以度过一些快活的时光的。”

邪神一向放浪且随心所欲，在九界中游历的时候，曾有过不少暧昧潮湿的晚上，有时甚至未必是与，嗯，有智慧的生物。但即便阅历丰富，雷神的阳物还是……相当令人印象深刻。为他除下长袍的那一刻，洛基几乎要发问，当初那个软绵绵的小男孩到底吃了什么才长成如今面前这只猛兽。  
孔武的神在床上意外体贴，却又带着支配者的强硬，洛基被落满全身的吻挑逗得情绪高涨，下一秒又为坚定地撑开他后穴的手指尖叫。但是事实证明，准备工作永远不嫌多，当托尔的阴茎完全进入的时候，洛基只能像一条砧板上待宰的鱼一样无助喘息。那巨大的性器极具存在感，洛基眼眶发酸，几乎错觉只要对方一用力，他肚皮那层薄薄的肌肉就要被捅破，惊惧得心脏咚咚跳动不止，震撼着鼓膜。托尔的额头上也布了一层薄汗，他蹭了蹭洛基的鼻尖，低下头又送上一个深吻。  
火神圈住他的脖子，舌头迎合地绵绵交缠，紧绷的肌肉在亲吻中渐渐放松下来。有的人床技不错，接起吻来却像舔舐一条活鱼一样让人恶心，而托尔无疑是一个好的接吻者，他对唇舌力道的运用让洛基的胸腔中暖洋洋地烧着一团火，这个吻几乎像是……带着爱意。  
爱。这个词汇让洛基感到滑稽，雷神爱上自己的叔叔，怎么看都惊世骇俗、乃是丑闻一桩，比弗雷和芙蕾雅乱伦一事更甚——尽管和那对华纳神族兄妹不同，他们并无血缘关系。只是，如太阳一般光辉的大地之子托尔，怎么能和仙宫中最臭名昭著的邪神乱搞一气呢？  
思绪被下身的冲击感打断，洛基丢脸地发出了带着哭腔的叫声。  
“痛？”托尔声音低沉地问道，洛基摇摇头，少有地选择了诚实。  
“撑太满了，有点难受。”  
托尔没有说什么，按住身下人平坦的小腹轻轻抚摸。雷神的手掌宽大且温热，洛基舒服地哼哼，也不知道是不是心理作用，不适感似乎消退了些。似乎看出了这一点，托尔试探性地再轻轻一顶，收获的声音很快由难耐变为甜蜜，于是不再顾忌，逐渐加快节奏冲撞起来。洛基头朝后仰去，不再压抑自己情动的呻吟。  
他们在床上胡搞了许久，最后洛基骑在托尔身上，被顶弄得尖叫着射了出来，而托尔也在阵阵收缩刺激之下发出一声低吼，加快抽插速度，直到将精液灌满温热的肉穴深处。洛基脚趾不受控制地蜷缩，他已经完全失去了力气，软绵绵地倒在托尔身上，头埋在对方肩窝中努力平复呼吸。意识浸沉在高潮的余韵中，邪神忽然产生了一种荒谬感，他所看到、触及的这一切都真实吗？他真的和托尔搞在一起了？  
背上的触感把他拉回了现实，后背肌肤被宽大的手掌缓缓摩挲着，洛基像只猫一样发出呼噜声。即使是做梦他也想不到托尔是如此体贴的情人，那些荒诞的念头散去，他抬起头，发现对方也正带着笑意看着他。  
“你叫得整座仙宫都能听见了。”  
“那就让他们听见。”洛基懒懒答道，手指轻轻抚弄托尔的臂环。“我背负的骂名已经够多了，不在乎多一条勾引雷神的罪名。而且我也很好奇芙蕾雅那个婊子会有什么反应。”  
话出口才惊觉失言，银舌头马上闭上了嘴巴。出乎意料地，托尔大笑出声，胸膛的微微震颤通过紧贴的肌肤也传给了洛基。“芙蕾雅她很……有趣，”雷神挤了挤眼，“但是我对她没有‘那方面’的想法，一直没有。”  
洛基轻易听出了这句话的弦外之音，并为此震惊地看着他，一瞬间产生了许多问题。比如说，是什么时候开始的？为什么是这个时候、是今天？但所有疑问被一个柔软的吻封住了，火神闷哼一声，感到后穴中的肉棒又开始涨大。欲望重新掌控一切，两人换了个姿势，洛基乖顺地躺在雷神身下，准备迎接又一轮火热的性爱。夜还漫长，他们还有后半夜时光可以好好消磨。就这样吧，洛基想道，反正宴会也只是诸神聚众取乐的藉口，缺席了主角以及一位不受欢迎的宾客，也不见得产生多大的影响。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *胡金和穆宁是奥丁肩上的两只渡鸦的名字。


End file.
